Dramione, je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois
by Dramione- Je te connais mieux
Summary: Dramione.. /histoirejusteunedramione
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre Un : •Comment tout a commencé•

*Draco en compagnie de Crabe et Goyle croise Hermione dans les couloirs*

Draco : Sang de bourbe !

*En repartant il glisse discrètement un papier dans la poche d'Hermione*

Hermione lut : A minuit dans la salle sur demande.  
Elle pensa : Que veut-t'il encore ?

La journée s'écoula et minuit arriva vite, trop vite.  
Hermione entra timidement dans la salle.

Draco : Tu es en retard.

*elle soupira*

Hermione : Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Draco : C'est bien les sang-de bourbe ça.. toujours en retard.

Hermione : Bon, si c'est pour dire des trucs aussi inutiles, je pars.

Draco : Tu ne comprend dont pas.

Hermione : Mais quoi?!

Draco murmura : On se retrouvera Granger.

*Il s'enfuit en transplanant*

Hermione pensa qu'il avait surement un problème.

La nuit passa.

Hermione se réveilla toujours un peu choquée de ce qui c'était passé. Le matin même, sa chouette lui apporta une beuglante. Elle s'assit a sa table et regarda la beuglante avec questionnement.  
Comme la celle-ci remuait, elle l'ouvrit et pu entendre ceci :

****HERMIOOONE ! Mr Malfoy s'est enfuit de Poudlard ! Comme vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments vous êtes chargée de le retrouver.  
Signé : Albus Wilfrid Bryan Perceval Dumbeldore****

Elle sursauta.

Hermione : De quoi?! Pas question que je fasse ça, tant mieux qu'il soit partit ! ll terrorisait plein de premières années !

*Rogue entra justement dans la pièce*

Rogue : C'est le règlement Mlle Granger. Vous ne voudriez pas désobéir ?

*Elle soupira.*  
Hermione : C'est stupide.

Rogue : Il me semble avoir mal entendu ?

Hermione : Oui, oui, je vais le faire...

Rogue : Si vous réussissez il va de soit que ce sera bénéfique pour votre maison

Hermione pensa : Peut être, mais pour Poudlard beaucoup moins

Rogue : Vous pouvez disposer

*Elle partit a sa salle commune*

Ron : Salut !

Hermione : Salut...

Ron : Tu viens manger ?

Hermione : J'ai déjà mangé... Mais vas-y toi, je dois faire quelque chose

*Rogue passa près d'Hermione avec un sourire non dissimulé*

Hermione : Vous comptez me suivre peut-être?

Rogue : Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi. Une heure de retenue a mes côtés.

Hermione soupira et transplana pour retrouver Draco.

*Hermione arriva dans une grotte sombre et aperçoit dans le noir une silhouette*

* Hermione Avance*

*Soupir* : Pourquoi tu es partis comme ca?

Draco : Je doute que la réponse t'intéresse.  
Hermione : Si te me le dis pas comment tu peux savoir?  
Draco : Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois.  
Hermione : Ah Oui?  
Et tu sais quoi exactement?  
Draco : Tu poses trop de questions Granger. *l'ombre se lève de son rocher*  
Hermione : En attendant, il faut que tu retournes a Poudlard.  
Draco : Je suis maître de mes choix.  
Hermione : Comme tu veux, reste ici a pourrir, et te faire tuer par une acromentule la nuit.  
Draco : J'accepte de venir mais j'ai une question.  
Hermione : Quoi ?  
Draco : Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Pour rapporter des points à ta maison ou pour une autre raison ?  
*Draco tremblait en prononçant ces mots*

FIN•


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux : •La Curiosité est un vilain défaut•  
(Voir Chapitre Un)

Hermione : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

Draco : Répond à la question.

Hermione : Je suis pas ton elfe de maison. Donc je répond si je veux.

Draco : Tu poses tant de question et tu donnes peu de réponses.

*Il soupira et disparut*

*Hermione transplana à Poudlard*

Dumbeldore : Alors Granger ?

Elle soupira.

Hermione : Il a disparu.

Dumbeldore : Comment ?! Vous deviez le ramener ! Vous baissez dans mon estime Mlle Granger. Allez dans votre dortoir et ne discutez pas.

Hermione : Mais...

Dumbeldore : Plus vite que ça ou je demande à Rogue de vous reconduire a sa manière.  
Vous avez failli a votre tâche. Et s'il s'est enfui il aurait été étonnant qu'il revienne de son plein gré.

*Hermione soupira et retourna aux dortoirs.*

Cette nuit là Hermione ne réussit pas à dormir. Elle se leva et alla dans la grande salle. Elle y entendit un bruit.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

*S'assoit*

Draco : ta conversation avec Dumbeldore était .. divertissante.

Hermione : Qu'est ce que tu fais là?!

Draco : Ou veut tu que je sois ?  
*il éclate de rire*

Hermione : Je me suis riduculisée a a cause de toi, t'es content?! Alors là, tout de suite j'aimerais que tu sois... Je sais pas où mais juste très loin de moi!

*Draco disparait tout à coup*

Rogue : Mmh. Mlle Granger ?

Hermione : Mais... Je ...Non rien...

*Pars en courant*

Rusard : SALE CHENAPAN ! ON NE GALOPE PAS DANS LES COULOIRS !

*Après un long effort Hermione parvint à échapper à Rusard*  
Epuisée elle décida de prendre un verre d'eau. Dans le reflet elle se regardait.

Draco : Belle course poursuite...  
*Hermione sursaute*

Hermione : Comment tu fais ça ?  
Draco : Secret de Malfoy...  
Hermione : Mais oui bien sur !  
Draco : Tu m'a demandé je t'ai répondu.  
Draco : Hermione...  
Hermione : Attends.. je rêve ou tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ?!

*Tout à coup Draco à l'air faible ; il disparait et Hermione retourne dans son lit*  
Au réveil, elle est persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

*Annonce : Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont priés de venir dans la salle du buffet.*

Mc Gonnagal : Mlle Granger, venez, vous avez raté mon discours.

*Hermione s'approche*

Mc Gonnagal : J'ai annoncé l'arrivée du bal de printemps ! Cette année le choixpeau décidera des couples pour éviter les problèmes. Vous êtes priée de revêtir une tenue convenable. Tirages ce soir et le bal demain ! C'est tout !

Hermione : Demain ? Mais je n'aurais pas le temps de trouver une robe ?

Mc Gonnagal : Mr Rogue est absent, vous avez donc votre après-midi.

Hermione alla donc à Prés au Lard.  
L'endroit était rempli de jeunes adolescents tous réunis pour un même but, être parfaits pour le lendemain.

Hermione : *soupira* Je ne trouverai rien...

*Elle entra chez Gaichiffon, une boutique de prêt à porter*

Elle se mit à chercher dans un bac une robe assez simple. Elle trouva finalement une robe noire toute simple.  
Elle se dit :  
''Je l'a modifierais un peu.''  
Et elle se diriga vers la caisse.  
Mais au dernier moment elle aperçu une robe d'un rouge éclatant. Sans même regarder son prix, elle l'a saisi et l'acheta.  
Ensuite elle alla rapidement acheter quelques parures et retourna dans sa chambre de dortoir.

*Annonce : Tirages des couples ! Venez en Salle Commune de Gryffondor !*

Hermione retint sa respiration.

Fin•


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois : •Le Bal•  
(Voir Chapitre Deux)

Hermione descendit dans la grande salle.

Dumbeldore : Hum..Hum.. SILENCE !

Hermione S'assoit à sa table.

*Hermione remarqua que Draco est absent*  
Elle pensa :  
Pas étonnant ! Les bals c'est pas son truc. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il est parti...*

Dumbeldore : Mr. Wealey !

*Cet appel fit sursauter Hermione.*

Dumbeldore : Mr Weasley veuillez venir et prenez un papier dans le choixpeau.

Ron fit.

Dumbeldore : Ron et... Mlle Lovegood !

*ron retourna a sa place, déboussolé*

Dumbeldore : Mlle Granger !

*hermione s'approcha du choixpeau en tremblant*

Dumbeldore : Mlle Granger et ... PERSONNE ?!  
Mais pourquoi donc ?

Le choixpeau ne répondit pas.

*une larme coula de la joue de hermione*  
*puis elle couru à sa place, vexée et fini par aller se coucher, les larmes aux yeux*

Toute la nuit ses camarades se vantèrent d'avoir le plus beau cavalier, Hermione faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à les supporter.

*Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de s'endormir*

La journée fut d'un ennui terrible, pour une fois, Hermione n'écoutait pas les cours. Trop préocupée par le soir qui arrivait.

Elle essayait quand même de suivre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas

*Le midi, elle ne mangea pas*  
Elle n'avait pas faim, et ne voulait pas manger.  
Ron et Harry la regardait dépités.

*la journée s'écoula, lentement et à toute vitesse à la fois. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait*

Comme le bal était un rite obligé, elle enfila sa robe à contrecoeur.  
Ses camarades de dortoir, par pitié, la fire belle, belle comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais ce ne suffit pas à rendre le sourire à Hermione.  
Elle ne voulait pas vraiment voir a ses amis, elle savait qu'ils allaient mieux s'amuser qu'elle.

Elle resta assise sur les marches à regarder la lune et les gens danser en dessous.

Et puis, la nuit eu raison des élèves les plus fatigués, mais Hermione restait. Elle attendait, elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle attendait.

Elle avait emmené son chat avec elle mais fatigué il retourna sur son l'édredon moelleux qu'il avait trouvé.

Quand tout à coup, dans le rayon de lune, apparu un jeune homme dans un merveilleux costume. Hermione ne put savoir qui c'était. Elle était éblouie, subjuguée et trop étonnée pour réfléchir. Elle demanda :  
Qui que tu sois, est-tu venu pour moi ?

FIN•


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre : •Palpitations•  
(Voir Chapitre Trois)

Inconnu: C'est possible... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être jolie...

Hermione : Qui es-tu ?

Inconnu : j'allais pas te laisser toute seule..

Hermione : sors de l'ombre que je te voie

Inconnu : si tu me voie. ton attitude changera

Hermione : bon… donne moi un indice

Inconnu : je t'aime et tu me détestes

Hermione : Ron ?

Inconnu : très drôle

Hermione *tremblante* D…..

L' inconnu mit un doigt sur la bouche d'hermione* Chuuuut

Un rayon de lune vint éclairer hermione, elle était magnifique.

Hermione : Qui que tu sois, je danses mieux que toi.

Hermione commença a danser, seule sous la lune, sa robe rouge virevoltait avec elle et elle essayait d'entrainer l'inconnu dans sa danse.

Inconnu : On va voir ça, mais ferme les yeux.

L'inconnu entraina hermione dans l'ombre et ils dansèrent ensembles une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, l'inconnu reprit la conversation.

Inconnu : Pas mal mais..

Il fut coupé par Hermione qui murmura :  
Mer...ci...

Et les yeux fermés, elle embrassa délicatement sa joue avant de se retourner. Dos à lui, elle ouvrit les yeux et couru dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait vécu était un rêve ou non. Toute la journée, Ron et Harry la virent pensive, rêvant a son prince charmant. Le soir, au repas, Dumbeldore annonça qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à dire.

(Chapitre assez court, désolée..)

FIN•


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq : •Les sacrifices sont récompensés•  
(Voir Chapitre Quatre)

Dumbeldore : Je viens vous annoncer qu'une épreuve entre deux maisons va avoir lieu, épreuve récompensée de points pour celle-ci bien évidemment.  
Vous aurez des combinaisons moldues car c'est une épreuve aquatique. Pour choisir les deux maisons, quatres beuglants sont disposées dans cette coupe ordinaire. Rogue ici présent en choisira deux, ce seront les rivales.

Rogue piocha deux beuglantes sans cacher le profond ennui qu'il ressentait lors de cette tâche.  
Il ouvrit la première : GRYFFONDOR.  
Puis la deuxième : SERPENTARD.

Les élèves de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigle sortirent de la pièce.

Mac Gonnagal et Dumbeldore dirent en coeur : Serpentard, Gryffondor, suivez nous.

Ils allèrent au lac, qui se trouvait au nord de Poudlard, il avait été magicalement créé a cet effet. Les filles et les garçons se changèrent dans deux vestiaires au bord du lac.  
Lorsqu'Hermione sortit, Les garçons rivaux étaient alignés et prêts à plonger dans le lac remplit de strongulos. Hermione stressait, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau et elle avait froid. Les reflets de l'eau verdâtre et le ciel nuageux installaient une froide atmosphère.  
Le signal retentit, les garçons plongèrent.  
Hermione voulait soutenir Harry mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher de Draco.  
Draco nageait et le temps ralentit comme dans un rêve. Lorsqu'Hermione revint à la réalité ils avaient terminés et les filles devaient se mettre en ligne.  
Elle posa sa serviette et se mit en place en tremblant un peu. Le signal retentit.  
Des mangemorts apparurent et surprirent tout le monde. Hermione resta bouche-bée, paralysée.  
Draco vit Hermione debout, raide alors que tout le monde s'enfuyait. Ron et Harry avaient fuis.  
Draco hésita un moment et, finalement, couru vers elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras en éprouvant un profond dégoût et l'emmena en sécurité dans les vestiaires.  
Ils étaient seuls.  
Même depuis les vestiaires, ils entendaient les cris des mangemorts et des élèves.  
Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne comprenait pas.

Draco prit sa propre tête entre ses maints, s'adossa au mur et murmura : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Père me tuera..

Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour transplaner au moins jusque devant Poudlard. Il vit une plaie a la cheville d'Hermione, cette plaie empirait et rachait de sang la combinaison de la jeune fille.  
Draco ramassa une serviette Serpentard qui trainait et fit un bandage sur sa cheville. Il fit ''Oubliette'' à Hermione, il effaça ses souvenirs après l'apparition des mangemorts et il l'endormit.  
Il rassembla ses dernières forces et transplana.  
A Poudlard, en évitant de croiser qui que ce soit il porta Hermione jusqu'au tableau Gryffondor, il dit au tableau :  
Ne dit jamais rien à personne.

Il marcha jusqu'à la salle principale et s'effondra.

Un beau matin, Hermione se réveilla sur son lit, au dortoir. Elle vit Luna, à son chevet, s'occupant de faire baisser sa température.

Luna : Ah ! Tu est réveillée.

Hermione : Depuis combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

Luna : Cinq jours à peu près.

Hermione : Tu as veillé tout ce temps ?

Luna : Oui, on m'en as chargé.

Hermione vit le bandage Serpentard sur sa cheville et adressa un regard interrogatif a Luna.

Luna : C'était déjà là quand tu es arrivée, on t'a retrouvée devant le tableau de ta maison et la grosse dame n'a rien voulu nous dire.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

Hermione : Ou est Draco ?

Luna : Draco ? Il est a l'infirmerie depuis cinq jours aussi, mais son état est plus grave et il est inanimé.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle paniqua, lorsqu'elle voulu poser le pied par terre pour courir à l'infirmerie, et ne put pas, son pied ne bougeait plus.

(J'espère mettre fait pardonner car ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent)

FIN•


End file.
